The present invention relates to head restraints, and more particularly to a support hat for securely holding the head of a baby, an infant, child or person with disability upright.
Infants and individuals with poor musculoskeletal control have difficulty holding their head in an upright position. With infants, this can become a problem when the child is seated in a car seat or stroller, and with a disabled adult, the device of the present invention can be utilized with a wheelchair or similar patient chair.
Problems encountered with present day head restraint assemblies, are that the assemblies of the prior art do not provide a hat which can be easily detached from the restraint devices so the hat may be used independently, and the hat portions thereof do not maintain a snug fit and come off the wearer's head too easily. Overall, the prior art head restraints are not user friendly.